Reborned as Miss Sparkle's twin
by Scarlet Clown
Summary: Okay, I died. Simple as that. How I died is one of the most cliché way to die, being hit by a truck. Somehow, I got reborned as Miss Sparkle's twin sister. Oh the joy! Well whatever. As long as I get to touch Tuna-kun hair... Ocx?
1. Chapter 1: Being reborned

Chapter 1: Reborn into the KHR world as... What?!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for my OC, Himeko!

**Warning:** This story contains OCs. T for language.(Courtesy of Gokudera and Himeko)

**A/N:** This is my first fic so please bear with me! I know I suck.

* * *

Himeko's POV

It was a normal peaceful day for me... Wake up, eat, go to school(School sucks), come home from school, **attempt** to do homework, eat, bathe, read manga, watch anime, eat chocolates, eat(Yet again), watch anime again, play violent games and last but not least, sleep.

Yep, typical oktaku life. But today was special, in a way, today I get to buy a **BAG** **FULL OF CHOCOLATES! **Hey! Never underestimate the power of **CHOCOLATES! I LOVE CHOCOLATES!**

Okay, to you, I might be weird, but to me, I'm awesome! So suck it up bitches! I'm on my way back home with a bag of chocolates in my hands while litsening to KHR songs, KHR rocks!"Listen to the stereo~ Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!" I sang as I crossed the road with my eyes closed, yep, **eyes closed**.

I was so stupid to not notice a fucking big truck driving towards me until I felt the impact. Apparently the fucking driver was drunk and did not noticeme. 'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!' is what my thought when I felt the impact.

'I could barely breathe now... My vision is so fucking blurry... My body can't move an inch... Fuck. I'm gonna die... I haven't even played Assassins Creed lV: Black Flag yet... Or even finish my bag of awesome chocolates... Haha... darkness going to take over me soon...' Then, darkness took over me...

* * *

I opened my eyes... Everything was so blurry... But after awhile my vision cleared and I saw a woman looking at me... and someone beside me.

'Fuck. Where am I?! I thought I was dead?! If this is heaven, then I'm screwed!' I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the woman giggled.

"They are so adorable~ What shall I name them?"

Then I heard a man's voice.

"Hmm... The younger one shall be Kyoko..."

Then the woman said " Then the older one shall be Himeko!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there bitches! How in the chocolate's name do you know my name? And what the fuck? Why is everything so fucking big?!

"Sasagawa Kyoko and Sasagawa Himeko... I like it!" the man smiled.

Whoa there! Did you just say Sasagawa Kyoko?! As in **THE **Sasagawa Kyoko?! The sparkly girly girl who, by the way, is the crush of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the clumsy and cute Tuna fish?!

I was expecting some random guy to pop out of nowhere and shout 'Haha! Gottcha! Its all fake and a bunch of bull crap! Nice going for falling for it!' Which never did happen.

Damn.

"Ryohei, come in and see your little sisters" the man spoke.

"EXTREME!" a little boy came in and look at me and my 'sister'. OH MY GOSH! IS THAT **THE EXTREMELY EXTREME** GUY WHO TRAINS **EVERY** SINGLE FUCKING DAY?! IT IS SO **EXTREME**! My eyes were practically sparkling.

"They are EXTREMELY adorable!" Then Ryohei pointed at me. "She looks EXTREMELY like me!" I blink my eyes.

Wut...?

Processing mode...

3...

2...

1...

Ding! Processing complete!

WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT?! I just fucking notice I am the sister of **THE** Sasagawa Kyoko and **THE** Sasagawa Ryohei!? OH MY FUCKING CHOCOLATES! Does that fucking mean... I can touch Tuna-kun's fluffy and anti-gravity hair?! Oh my flying unicorns... This is a fucking dream come true! Haha! To all those KHR fans out there, I have a few words...

Take that bitches!

Now no one is gonna stop me from touching Tuna fish hair! *Cue evil laughs* But right now, I need to fucking calm down so that I can figure ot whats going on...

1. I died and got reborned into the world of KHR.

2. I am the sister of the Sasagawa siblings.

3. I am the twin of Sasagawa Kyoko, AKA Miss Sparkles.

4. I am a baby. **A FUCKING BABY! **

Damn.

I have to grow up again.

Fuck my life.

Ah well. Whatever. I don't care anymore.

As long as I get to touch Tuna's hair! But I'm so gonna train with Ryohei to train for my muscles... When I get older at least... I wanna join ma bro in the mafia in the future and no one is gonna stop me.

I'm so fucking calm in the KHR world when I'm a huge fan of KHR... Meh. Doesn't surprise me, my attitude that is.

Meeeeeh. Meeeeeeeeeh. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeh.

Okay, sorry I'm bored. Being a baby is not fun at all. All you do is eat, sleep, stare at the walls, stare at the ceiling, stare at your parents, cry and all the usual baby stuff. Like changing diapers. That aside... I guess this is the start of my new life... In the KHR world...

Chapter End.

* * *

Omake: First words.

Himiko's POV

Today my parents are trying to get me to say my first words... Again.

They are so persistent like Ryohei! Every now and then they either carry me or 'play' to be an excuse for making me say my first word!

That's what I think at least.

I'm already fed up with my parents continuous cooing and babbling.

"Hime-chan, say Mama!" that, was my mother.

"Himeko, say Papa!" that, was my father.

"HIME! EXTREMELY SAY ONII-SAN!" Oh joy! My big brother join the game too! (Note sarcasm)

Father was holding a camera waiting to record my first words, Mother was carrying me while Onii-san is in front of me, anticipating.

"T-tu-tuna!" That was what first came to my mind.

Everyone was just shocked... to me, they were too quiet.

Then... "My Hime-chan just said her first word! She's so clever!" Mother spoke.

"I manage to catch that on camera! Now we can keep it for memories!" Father spoke.

"EXTREME! HIME-CHAN JUST SAID HER FIRST WORD!" Onii-san said.

"P-papa! Ma-mama! R-Ryo-nii!" I said as I fake giggled. And then more praises, more tears, more happiness and more shouting of 'Extreme'.

I inwardly sigh.

Why is my life so fucked up?

And why the hell is my family so extreme?!

Omake End.


	2. Chapter 2: Kindergarten Days

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR except for my OC, Himeko.

**Warning: **This Fanfic contains OCs.

**A/N: **Reviews are much appreciated and this is my first fic, bear with me.

* * *

Himeko's POV

Okay, its been a few years since I came to the KHR world. Everyday is always so crazy. Lots of shouting, lots of crying, lots of giggling, lots of happiness and a tiny bit of sadness.

Ryohei, as you can guess it, is always shouting **'EXTREME'**.

Kyoko, as a toddler, is always crying.

Kyoko and my mother is always giggling when something funny happens between me and Ryohei.

Kyoko, my mother, my father, Ryohei and me are always happy to have a lively family. Mine was because I get to eat chocolates... **CHOCOLATE ROCKS!**

Me, I'm the only one who is sad mainly because I'm the only sane one in the entire family and HAVE to deal with everything.

For instance, Kyoko is always oblivious to everything, like Sawada Nana.

Ryohei is sooooooooooo noisy and loud and for a moment I thought I was going to go deaf.

Well, that aside, I'm going to kindergarten today... Ugh! It sucks! Being surrounded by brainless toddlers who knows nothing about the world... Meh. I shouldn't complain as long as I get to see Tuna fish! OMG, I still remember the episode where they show Tuna-kun as a kid~~! He was so **FUCKING** **ADORABLE! **

Anyway, I'm on the way to Nanimori Kindergarten along with Kyoko, Ryohei and my parents. I wonder if I get to meet Yamamoto there?! Or even the famous Skylark-kun?! Lalala~ I can't wait to meet everyone~

-Nanimori Kindergarten-

"Be good today, okay?" my mother spoke. Both of us nodded, us meaning Kyoko and me. But then Kyoko started to tear up for being separated from our mother. I stood there with a bored expression on my face, watching the entire scene where Kyoko ran after our mother.

My mother began to comfort her and then look at me.

"Hime-chan, take care of Kyoko-chan, okay?"

I stared at her like 'Why the hell would I want to take care of Miss Saprkles?' But I nodded my head anyway.

My mother smiled at me then looked at Kyoko.

"Listen to your older sister, okay?"

Kyoko nodded, still having tears stinging her eyes. "O-okay... B-bwai bwai mama..."

My mother chuckled. "I'll be back when the sun is about to set, okay? Bye-bye!"

Kyoko nodded. I just slightly smile "Bye-bye... Mother..."

-Class time-

Okay, this is getting so fucking annoying.

First of all, the teachers at this kindergarten thinks that I am stupid five year old who knows nothing but to make ridiculous and unexplainable noises, eat messily, play with toys but have NO idea how to play it.

Secondly, the children in this kindergarten are so ridiculously brainless. They don't even know what a mint bunny is?! OH THE HORROR! ( A: Its because they don't have mint bunnies around here... H: I-I knew that! A: Suure...)

Last but not least, they fucking cry when they are separated from their parent! It was non-stop crying all day long until I finally snapped.

**"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT SO YOU WON'T EVEN GET TO TALK OR LIVE!"**

Everyone was silent. Good. Finally peace and quiet. Luckily the teachers are not here before I get into one deep shit trouble.

"Vhat iwsh fwuack?" One of the toddlers asked. Fuck. How am I going to explain?

"Fuck is used when you are very angry or frustrated. There, you learned something today." I said with a pissed off expression. Today was not my day.

"Whuat ish f-fras-"

"Frustration. You'll understand when you get older. Its a feeling." I frowned. I hate explaining. Yep, definitely not my day.

Chapter End.

A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? Hope you enjoyed my story! Next chapter shall be about elementary school... I think. Well anyway, I need your help for the pairing of my OC. I just can't decide! So be a darling and help your authoress! LOL. So, let the voting begin!


	3. Chapter 3: Elementary School

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I only own Himeko.**

**Warning: This story contains Oc. T for language.**

**A/N: Help me decide for the pairing! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Elementary School, meeting Tuna fish!

Himeko's POV

Good morning my beautiful plain white ceiling! Wonderful day isn't it?

**NOT.**

Today was the day I have to go to Nanimori Elementary School.

It sucks.

I have to learn everything all over again. Its going to be as boring as hell.

I slowly got off my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, changed into my uniform and went to the kitchen.

"Ohayo~!" I said to my family.

"Ohayo, Himeko/Onee-san/Hime-chan!"

I slightly smile. At least everyday with my new family isn't as boring as my old one. Back then no one even said good morning to me, or even a 'hi'. All my previous family cared about success, nothing more. But, at least they gave me a little freedom for my chocolates! **CHOCOLAAAATESSS!**

Well, anyway, I hope I get to be in the same class Tuna fish! I wanna touch his fluffy hair!

All of us went out of the house at the same time. Mother is gonna take the three of us to school.(Kyoko, Ryohei and Himeko) Father is going to work.

Now, we are on the way to school. Somewhere in the distance I thought I saw a flash of black going into the school. I wonder who could that be? (A: Make a guess everybody! :D)

I shrugged it away, 'must be some random person'. We reached the school gates and mother handed us our bentos for lunch.

"Have fun at school, okay? And be good."

"Hai~/Roger~/EXTREME!"

We walked into the school, Ryohei ran to his class, Kyoko and I talked while walking to our class.

"Ne Onee-san."

"Nani?"

"We're in the same class right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yea. Why?"

"We're going to be together forever, right? Along with Onii-san, Kaa-san and Oto-san."

I smiled at her innocent thought. Miss Sparkles isn't that bad after all. I mean, she cares. At first I don't really like her, for her sparkly self. Now, I feel kinda overprotective of her, I mean I am her older sister right? In this world anyway.

"Yea, we're gonna be together forever." I shudder inwardly. That sounded so cheesy. I can't believe I said that.

As we enter our classroom, I saw a brown, anti-gravital haired boy sitting at the second column of the classroom. I mentally squealed.

**IT WAS SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! AKA TUNA FISH! AGIOFICORGMIGJWRJFKEOWF!**

I was mentally doing my happy dance.

"Kyoko, Lets choose our own seats, okay?"

She nodded. She went to sit with Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's best friend and Ryohei's future girlfriend. I inwardly snickered. I can't wait for the Future Arc to see his reactions. It was hilarious!

I skipped towards Tsuna and asked. "Is this seat taken?" I point at the table on the right of his.

"N-no, n-n-no o-one i-is si-sitting the-there." He stuttered as he timidly looked at me.

I blushed. Why? He looked so fucking adorable! He looks cuter than usual up close. I swear I thought I was gonna nose bleed. I smiled at him.

"What's your name?" I asked, though I already knew.

"S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi." He squeaked.

"My name is Sasagawa Himeko, but call me Himeko, or if you want, Hime-chan is fine." I grinned at him.

"T-then call m-me Tsuna."

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun!"

"M-me too, H-Hime-chan!" He smiled at me.

Oh my chocolate god! I swear in the name of unicorns that one day that looks of his is gonna get him raped! Be it Kyo-chan or Adult Reborn, or even Yamamoto! Nonononononononono. Don't think about Yaoi. There is no Yaoi in this world, unless you talk about FanFictions. Yes. Only FanFictions and Doujins. No more. I'm not a huge fan of Yaoi, but my best friend from my previous world made me read them. Blame her. She bribed me with chocolates.

"-ime-chan?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Nani?" I asked. He cutely tilted his head. "You seem to be in a daze..."

I covered the lower half of my face, just incase I nose bleed. That was so CCUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEE!

"Sorry, I was thinking about my older brother, I wonder if he's okay..." I chuckled.

"He's quite a handful you see." No kidding, he can make everyone go deaf within minutes, well, me that is, temporarily. But I'm used to it.

"Lets be friends." I said, keeping my smile on my face.

"W-why? I-I'm Dame-Tsuna, I can't do anything... I suck at sports and grades." He lowered his head.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"H-hai!" He squeaked as he looked at me.

I flicked his forehead. "Are you an idiot?"

"HIE! Hime-chan! W-what was that for?"

"I don't care about what you suck at. Don't listen to others. Tsuna is Tsuna, just like I am me. Remember that, and don't even try to change yourself. You're fine just the way you are. Trust me, you're gonna be a great person in the future." I smiled. Of course he is! He is gonna be Vongola Decimo!

"A-arigato, Hime-chan!" Tsuna smiled. I ruffled his hair. Then the bell rang

"Talk to you later Tsuna-kun." I said as I settled down at my seat. I finally made friends with Tuna fish! I have this goofy grin plastered on my face throughout the entire day.

Chapter End.

* * *

Omake: Meeting the Skylark, kinda.

Note: Himeko is in the last year of Elementary School.

Himeko's POV

I am walking down the streets of Nanimori while eating my chocolate ice cream.

Then I heard alot of people moaning in pain as if they were beaten really badly. It sounded like it was coming from the alley up ahead...

All of a sudden I heard a grunt which sounded so familiar...

I don't know if I'm lucky or what but Hibari came out from the alley and now glaring at me.

"Herbivore. You're in the way."

"No." I said bravely. I'm not gonna bow down to Kyo-chan even if it means my death! I'm gonna defeat him and show him he's not the strongest one around here.

He narrowed his eyes and took out his tonfas. "Kamikorosu!" He said as he started to attack me.

I managed dodged all of his attacks. I thank my parents for making me take up Akito and Judo lessons in the past and also Ryohei for teaching me boxing.

I managed to grabbed his tonfas (Dropping my chocolate ice cream while doing so)and kicked him in the gut. He flew back a few metres.

"Wow. You're strong." He had this bloodthirsty look plastered all over his face.

Just then I remembered that I have to meet up with Tuna fish for our project!

"Name."

"Sasagawa Himeko."

"Fight me."

"Sorry, no can do. I have a project to do." I said as I turn back and make a run for it. I don't want an all out fight with Hibari without a weapon.

I can feel him chasing after me. Shit.

-Time Skip-

I finally shook him off as I reached Tsuna's house. Thank god that's over. I sighed as I rang the door bell.

"Ara, Hime-chan, you're here! Tsu-kun is in his room!" Nana said.

I smiled. "Hai, Maman!"

Omake End.

* * *

**A/N: There, another chapter has ended! I feel so happy right now!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning

Chapter 4: The beginning.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only my Oc.**

**Warning: T for language.**

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! I'm still thinking about the pairings... Meh.**

* * *

**Facts about Himeko:**

She was 16 in the previous world and her favorite animals are a wolf and a rabbit.

Why? Because the is badass and the rabbit is adorable, that's why.

* * *

Himeko's POV

Its such a great weather today! No sarcasm. It is a good day today.

I walked alongside with Kyoko to go to Nanimori Middle School.

I've been waiting for the entire Mafia thing to start for 13 fucking long years! I hope it will begin as soon as possible! I'm getting bored these days... Other than training with Ryohei and sparring with Hibari, since the alley incident (Refer to Omake in page 3), life is boring.

Then far out in the distance I saw... The famous Tuna Fish along with...

**HOLY SHIT! THAT'S REBORN! ITS FUCKING REBORN! AGJKIUENCLPSKHGV!**

So it finally started! Fuck yeah!

Kyoko started jogging towards them, I followed her and looked at Reborn. He's adorable! But I don't wanna glomp him. I don't want to be hit or shot.

"Wa~ Kawaii~" My dear dear lil sister squealed. Oh I pity her, not knowing anything about this sadistic, crazy, adorable and was once-a-handsome-grown-man-but-was-turned-into-a-ba by-because-of-the-Acrobaleno-curse baby.

"Ciaossu." Reborn spoke to my innocent and sweet sister.

"Ohayo!" My sparkly and bubbly sister replied.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun. Great weather today, isn't it?" I 'smiled', but actually inwardly smirking like an evil maniac.

"O-Ohayo, Hime-chan... Y-yeah, great w-weather today..."Tsuna sweatdropped. His face telling me that he did not have a great morning today... Which is to be expected, after all, Tsuna is getting tuition to become a great Mafia boss!.

"Is he your younger brother?"

"N-no he's not!"

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the Mafia."

Tsuna was staring at Reborn like 'WTF'... I'm being invisible again... A wallflower... Meh, used to it.

"Wow~ That's so cool!"

Then Kyoko stood up.

"I'm going to be late for school, see you later little boy. Come on, Onee-san! Let's go!" Kyoko said as she dragged me to school.

"See you later Tsuna-kun!" I said as I waved my hand in air half heartedly, my back facing him.

"Ciao Ciao." Reborn said. I can feel something poking for some reason... Like someone is staring/glaring at me. I don't care. Must be Reborn.

On our way to school, we chatted about normal stuff like classes and lunch. I cook and make my own bento and I don't show it to Kyoko. Its like a surprise. Kyoko said that my cooking is the best but I doubt it. Because Sawada Nana's cooking rules everyone else in the world, after all, I myself tried her cooking once.

Then suddenly we met Mochida... That bastard.

"Yo."

"Mochida-sempai..."

"..." I just kept quiet. Knowing what would happen.

We then arrive at school... I kept silent all the way because I don't want to associate with a flirtatious bastard.

Then I heard Tsuna's war cry and I smirked. Here it comes.

Kyoko was looking up in the sky like 'What is that sound?'

"What's wrong, Kyoko?"

Then Mochida is replaced by Tsuna... If I remember correctly from the anime...

I slightly turn my head to Ryohei... And looked into the school and saw Yamamoto...

Then Tsuna looked at my cute and oblivious sister and shouted.

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" Kyoko gave him the innocent look.

"Please go out with me!"

Kyoko then screamed and ran away.

I begin snickering. I pity you, Tsuna.

I ran to where Tsuna was supposed to get punched so that I got punched instead.

"Bastard!" He didn't see me and punched me. My hair shadowed my eyes and I released a bit of my killer intent.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Tsuna... Or even touch my sister... If you do... I'll personally kill you myself." Each word filled with venom.

I was still standing with a bruise on my cheek. Glaring at the bot in front of me. He was shivering from fear. I must have looked like a certain skylark for a moment.

"Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" He pointed at me. I feel like Kuroko from Kuroko no Basuke. Invisible all the time. A wallflower. Or maybe I'm just unconsciously hiding my presence.

"Me?" I snorted and pointed to myself.

"My name is Sasagawa Himeko! Fractional twin of Sasagawa Kyoko! Remember that you piece of shit!" I said as I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. His back hit the ground and he let out a groan.

I continued to glare at him. He got up and glare at me. Then turn around to head for his class.

"H-Hime-chan! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry to cause you trouble!"

"I'm fine, Tsuna. That punch was nothing. I experienced worse." Yeah, it was true! After all, I did get hit by a fucking truck.

"B-but still... You don't have to do that for me... That punch was meant for me..."

I patted his head. His hair is still as soft and fluffy as ever!

"Tsuna. You don't have to feel guilty. I am your best friend, right?"

He smiled weakly at me.

"What happened to me?"

"That's thanks to the Dying Will Bullet."

Both of us looked up and saw Reborn, holding Tsuna's clothes and bag, coming down with a parachute.

"Reborn!" Tsuna spoke.

Reborn landed and his parachute turn back into Leon.

"This is the Dying Will Bullet. A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will."

"What?!"

"The basis of resurrection is if you have any regrets when dying." I regret not finishing the bag of chocolate in my previous life. The one when I got hit by a fucking truck.

"The dying will time is only five minutes. After five minutes, you return to normal."

"Then what if I wasn't regretting anything..."

"I'm a Hitman"

"I would've died?! Besides that, what do I do? Its too embarrassing to go to school anymore! Ahh, even though I don't feel like confessing!"

"You mean you wanted to but couldn't anyway." Then I knew where this is coming.

"Shut up!" Tsuna said as he pulled Reborn's cheeks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." I said.

As expected, Tsuna got punched by Reborn.

"Iteeee... But I was fine when the truck hit me."

"That's because you had dying will. Dying will means that all your safety switches are switched off. So, in exchange for risking your life to the limit, you can harness amazing strength."

"I see... So that means my potential strength is hidden, but is awakened when I received the Dying Will Bullet!"

Then the bell rang.

"You think I can just take all that in easily?"

"Actually, I can." I said, finally catching the attention of Tsuna and Reborn.

"HIIEEE! Hime-chan! Aren't you supposed to be in class?! And how long have you been standing there?!" Yup, like Kuroko alright.

"Since I reached school, duh? Have you forgotten that I was the one who took that punch for you?"

"S-so-" Tsuna was then cut off by a certain skylark.

"What are you doing there? Half-naked kid, classes have started."

"Hibari Kyouya from the Discipline Committee?"

"As a Discipline Committee Member I cannot overlook this."

"I'm sorry!"

Tsuna then ran away with his stuff.

"Yo." I greeted.

"Mini Omnivore, fight me, now."

"No way~ I'm going to class before I'm late! I promise to spar with you after school!" I said running away and to the classroom.

Hibari started to call me an Omnivore ever since the first encounter with him. He calls me mini because I'm short, and Omnivore because I'm strong a martial arts. The 'mini' part ticks me off the most, even though I admit that I'm short.

I managed to reach class before Tsuna. After awhile, Tsuna opened the the door and now being called names.

I pity him. So, I slammed my fist onto the desk, creating a loud thud.

Everyone is now looking at me, in fear, excludes Yamamoto,Kyoko and Hana.

"Shut up before I slit your throat to make you to."

Everyone shut up and got back to your seats. My seat is just beside Tsuna's so I can communicate with him and somewhat protect him.

Then a guy said. "Oh yeah, Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you afternoon break in the gym."

I frowned. 'What the shit ass is that fucking bastard thinking?!'

"Mochida-sempai said he wanted to get revenge on the insult you received, Kyoko." Hana said to Kyoko.

"He said he won't forgive anyone who makes Kyoko cry!"

"Good for you, Kyoko!"

"N-no! We're just both in the same committee."

"Well, whatever, afternoon break should be fun."

I know Tsuna will try, note TRY, to escape from this. But, that ain't happening! Not when Reborn is around!

Chapter End.

* * *

Omake: After school fight.

Himeko's POV

I slowly went to the rooftop, I promised Hibari that I would fight him. I am a woman of my word...

"Yo." I greeted him as I saw him standing with his arm crossed. I've been sparring with Hibari for the past year so I'm quite close to his fighting level. If I had a weapon, I'd probably win. Anyway, both of us have started fighting and its been hours!

Both of us are in a very bad shape. Bruises and cuts all over our bodies from each of our attacks.

"Ne, Hibari."

"Hn."

"Lets stop... I'm getting dizzy..." No kidding, I was.

He just stared at me and I stared back. Until, I collapsed and blacked out.

3rd Person POV

Hibari looked at the white haired girl. She looked like her annoying and loud brother but their personality was different. She saw quiet, smart and she also hated attention also people ignored her like she was invisible. He grunted as she collapsed. But she was troublesome. He carried her bridal style and took her to the reception room. He placed her on the sofa and took out a first aid kid and started treating her bruises and cuts, including his.

-Time Skip-

Himeko's POV

I wake up in the reception room... Wait... Isn't the reception room occupied by the Disciplinary Committee? Holy shit! I sat up and saw Hibari sitting at his desk, doing paper work.

"A-ano... Hibari-san... I'm sorry I caused you trouble again." This was not the first time I fainted.

"Thank you for treating my injuries... Lets spar again, okay? I have to go now, its getting late. See you tomorrow!"

"Hn." I smiled. I take my leave and ran home, not wanting to worry my family any longer.

"I'm back!" I shouted.

"Welcome back!" Kyoko said. "Where were you, Onee-san? And whats with all those injuries?"

I smiled. "Lets just say I fell down the stairs and a friend of my help my treat it."

"Oh I see! Be more careful next time!" I nodded. She was too oblivious.

Chapter End.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Finished with this damn chapter! OMG! Come on my readers! Help Moi decide on the pairings!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, though I wish I did. I only own my Oc!**

**Warning: This story contains Ocs! T for Language!**

* * *

Facts about Himeko:

She loves chocolates as you can see in the chapters. But, other than chocolates, she also a sucker for pastries, sweets, and children.

She loves children but not until to the extreme like Haru. She slightly spoil children and fortunately sane enough to tell the difference between a really innocent one and a sadistic one, like Reborn.

* * *

Himeko's POV

Right now, Tsuna must be running from the battle... But that won't happen! Because Reborn will definitely convince him!

I'm walking towards the gym now. I'm still angry at that bastard Mochida! That piece of fucking shit!

I glared at everyone once I step into the gym. I'm not in the mood right now. I'm literally about to explode.

I walked over to Hibari's side.

"Yo, Hibari-san."

"Hn."

I sighed. He really doesn't talk much does he? Oh well, as expected from the skylark.

After awhile, Tsuna finally came after a few minutes. Everyone was expecting Tsuna is just a coward and ran away. But sooner or later, they are gonna see his awesomeness! I believe in you, Tsuna! And Reborn, mainly because he's the one who shot Tsuna with the Dying Will Bullet.

Everyone is mumbling alot about Tsuna. Tsuna looks like he is about to shit in his pants, I mean, look at him! His legs are wobbling!

"There you are you perverted stalker! Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't! I shall punish you!" Mochida said, acting all high and mighty.

Pfft. The last part sounded wrong if you know what I mean. Plus, he's overestimating himself. That stuck up piece of trash.

"Wait... There's a reason for what happened."

Tsuna... You think they would believe you?

"I won't listen to your excuses!" Mochida said as he pointed the Kendo sword at Tsuna.

"HIIEE!"

Mochida started laughing. "Don't worry, you're just a beginner at Kendo, so if you can get one point from me, you win. If you can't then I win. The prize is, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"P-prize?!" My sister exclaimed.

"What a jerk." Hana said.

I'm so fucking pissed off at him! How dare he treat my little sister like that?! I'm soooo torturing him later!

"Lets go, Sawada!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted as he threw a Kendo sword at Tsuna. Tsuna clumsily caught it. Mochida charged towards Tsuna and hit him.

Tsuna fell back, dropping the Kendo sword. Then he got up and ran, Mochida behind him.

"Stop, you can't escape!"

Right now the situation is like playing catching. Tsuna running with Mochida chasing after him.

"He really is Dame-Tsuna!"

Come on Tsuna! Show him your awesomeness! You're gonna be the next Mafia boss of an influential and powerful Mafia Family! The Vongola!

Then he fell down because of Mochida.

"You're mine!"

"Sawada-kun, Gambatte!" My sister shouted.

"K-Kyoko-chan!"

For a moment I thought I heard Reborn's voice. Time for Reborn to shoot the bullet.

Something whiz past Mochida and hit Tsuna. Yay! Fight with your dying will, Tsuna! Show them the power of Tunas!

"Reborn! I'll get a point no matter what it takes!" Cue Tsuna's war cry.

"Pervert!"

"Underwear man"

"Idiot! Did you think that would affect me?"

Mochida used hit!

Tsuna is not affected! Tsuna destroyed the Kendo sword with his head!

Tsuna used tackle! Tsuna is now on Mochida!

Mochida is unable to move!

Tsuna used hair pulling technique!

It's super effective!

Tsuna won the the battle!

Cue everyone's cheers. I smirked. Good job Tuna.

Mochida is now lying on the ground, crying, because all his hair is now gone.

"Sawada-kun!" Kyoko said.

"K-Kyoko-chan!"

"I'm sorry about this morning. My friends tell me alot that I don't know when to laugh. Even my Onee-chan said so."

Tsuna suddenly became depressed.

"You really are incredible. You're not some average guy!"

"Eh?"

"Is it okay if I called you Tsuna-kun from now on?"

"O-Of course!"

Everyone already left and I smirked.

"Good job, Tsuna!" I said as I slightly punched his arm.

"HIIEE! H-Hime-chan! W-what are you doing here?! And how long!?"

"Since the beginning, Tsuna! How could you ignore the presence of your future sister-in-law, my dear future brother-in-law?!" I said teasingly.

Tsuna started blushing. "H-Hime-chan! Don't say that!"

"What? I'm just stating facts!" I pouted.

"Well, anyway, lets get going. I still have an appointment with Skylark-kun after school. Bye-bye~"

"S-skylark-kun?"

I smirked as I went back to class. Life is getting more and more interesting, isn't it?

* * *

**A/N: I'm done! WHOOHOOO! Well, next chapter will be where Gokudera enters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Gokudera Hayato!

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei!**

**Warning: Cussing and Oc!**

**A/N: My brother was hogging the computer to himself. Blame him. Also, for the pairing, the voting shall be through reviews. Alot of you, my readers are like 'HibariXOc!' 'HibariXOc!'. I shall consider my readers opinion! Also, if you want to vote, do the following.**

**I vote:**

**Character of choice.**

**If you want some complicated shit like love triangles, do this:**

**I vote:**

**Coc x Oc x Coc.**

**Now thats settled, Enjoy!**

* * *

Facts about Himeko:

Her favourite KHR Characters are Reborn, Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro, Fuuta, Fon, Byakuran, Enma and Giotto.

* * *

Himeko's POV

Ahhh~

Today is where Gokudera AKA Smokin Bomb AKA Ahodera AKA Takohead AKA Tuna's personal dog AKA 'Rival' to Yamamoto AKA My future cussing buddy, ENTERS!

And also, Tsuna's epic yet painful volleyball match!

I'm gonna laugh ma ass off today! Sorry Tuna. I'm gonna laugh at your pitiful looking self.

I'm following behind Kyoko as usual. I'm beginning to think that I'm having a slight sister complex recently.

"Ohaya, Tsuna-kun!" My sister said. I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at Tuna.

"O-Ohayo, Kyoko-chan."

"Ossu, Tsuna-kun!" I grinned.

"Ah! Ohayo, Hime-chan! Where did you come from...?" Tsuna mumbled the last sentence but only I could hear it, so, I pouted.

"Did you know there's going to be a transfer student in our class?"

"Oh yea, it was on Reborn's schedule."

"I wonder what they are like? Do you think its a girl or a boy?"

"W-who knows..."

"I think its a guy!" I exclaimed cheerfully. I can't wait to meet my cussing buddy.

"You think so?" Kyoko said as sparkles floated around her.

"I know so. Call it woman's intuition!" I smiled as Tsuna sweatdropped.

We made our way to the classroom and and settled down.

The bell rang and the teacher came in with Takohead.

"I'll introduce the transfer student. He was studying in Italy until now, his name is Gokudera Hayato-kun."

"Wow, he's so hot!"

"On top of that, he moved from another country!"

I sweatdropped at the other girl's whispering and gushing. They are gonna create a fucking fan club.

Gokudera walked over to Tsuna as Tsuna panicked. And then ze great king of all octopuses kicked ze great king of tuna's table as King Tuna fell over with a W-T-H-is-going-on-here face!

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is... Gokudera-kun!" The teacher exclaimed.

King octopus then walked away and towards his throne!

And then some peasant whispered to King Tuna. And the King whispered back pitifully.

"That's his good part."

"His scary-ness makes me go numb!"

"We're definitely making a fan club!"

All the peasants gushed over the Oh so great King of Octopuses.

I sighed. Idiots. I'm surrounded by Idiots.

-Time Skip-

It was time for the volleyball match! And I support Tuna fish!

I walked into the gym and saw Hibari.

"Yo, Hibari-san." I said as I approach him.

"Hn. Mini Omnivore."

I sighed. "Could you seriously drop the 'mini' part? I know that I'm short, you don't have to rub it in my face!"

He smirked. "No."

I pouted. "Meanie. I spar with you almost everyday and this is what I get? And I thought we were friends!" Cue fake tears.

Hibari hit my head with his tonfa. "Ite! What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't go around hitting people with your damn tonfas for no reason!"

He hit me yet again.

"Fishsticks!" I half glared and half pouted at him.

"Ne, Hibari-san. Which class would you think will win?"

"Hn."

I sighed again. " I think my class would win. Oh yea. Can I call you Kyouya-san? I mean, We known each other for a year now. Through sparring."

Cue tonfa meets head. Seriously! What the fuck is wrong with him?!

"Hn."

"Yes?" No tonfa meets head.

"Yes! Thank you for letting me call you by your first name, Kyouya-san!" I smiled at him.

Then Hibari did the most unexpected. Instead of tonfa, hand meets head instead.

I blushed slightly. What the hell?!

"Kyouya-san...?"

He removed his hand as one of his dogs approach him.

"Director, the preparations are complete." One of Hibari's do- I mean followers reported to him.

"I see. Then instructor... You may start."

The instructor looked at Hibari in fear and nodded.

"We will now begin the match against Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!"

And the match starts! I will cheer my own class with my dying will! But what was that just now? Hibari was OOC!

Oh my fucking unicorns. I cannot believe the great Skylark has patted me on the head like a small... animal...

Okay, now I'm pissed off. I just realized that he is treating me like a pet. A FUCKING PET! That son of an unicorn!

I'll deal with it later. Right now. Support Tuna fish as much as I can! Go Tuna Power!

Chapter End.

Omake: Random moments of Himeko and Ryohei.

Himeko's POV

Right now. I have no words. I am arguing with my oh so ever loud older brother.

About what you ask? Something stupid.

A math question.

A stupid fucking math question.

"Himeko-chan! You EXTREMELY answered the question wrongly!"

"What? No I haven't! I'm correct!"

"It should EXTREMELY be 73!"

"No it isn't! It should be 57!"

" Listen to your older brother, Himeko-chan!"

"NO! If I listen to you, I will be answering the question wrongly! Don't you EXTREMELY understand?!"

"No I don't! But you are EXTREMELY wrong!"

"ARGH! I GIVE UP TALKING TO YOU!"

OMAKE END.

**A/N I shall try to update frequently, note: TRY.**


End file.
